Hanya Satu
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Betapa Nomura dan Bayu saling mencintai, dan saling memiliki satu sama lain. Tak akan ada yang berani orang menghancurkan hubungan mereka. Karena mereka adalah iblis berkedok manusia. NoBa. AU.


**Hanya Satu**

 **Nomura Shuhei & Bayu Aditya**

 **Killers (2014)**

 **Warnings:**

 **Kisah hubungan dua pria yang terlibat dalam percintaan. AU.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aimer – Next 2 You**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Seorang wanita menangis menahan sakit. Rasa perih terasa ketika dia mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya. Gesekan tali dengan kulitnya membuat dia meringis kesakitan. Tubuh yang dulu dia banggakan kini telah ternodai dengan memar dan goresan pisau dari pria yang menjadi teman kencannya.

Wanita itu tidak mengharapkan kencannya akan berakhir seperti ini. Dia mengharapkan ketika dia menerima ajakan pria itu, mereka akan berakhir di ranjang dan menikmati satu malam penuh dengan gairah membara.

Isakan tangis, dan rasa penyesalan menyelimuti wanita itu. Harga dirinya sudah hancur, melebur menjadi satu kesatuan dengan rasa sakitnya.

Pria kencannya itu telah menutupi wajahnya dengan topeng kain putih. Belum lagi suara tawa menyeramkan dari pria itu.

Dia menyesal.

Dia menangis.

Tak ada harapan baginya untuk menyongsong hari esok karena seberapa kali pun dia meminta pengampunan, pria itu tak akan pernah melepaskannya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan wanita yang terikat dan terluka, pria yang menjadi teman kencannya tengah menikmati kesenangan dari wanita itu.

Nomura shusei—teman kencan wanita itu memandangi mangsanya.. Nomura menyeringai dibalik topengnya, menikmati mainannya yang tengah menangis, dan memohon ampun untuk memberikannya kesempatan hidup.

Nomura tidak akan memberikannya.

Sekali masuk ke dalam perangkapnya, tidak ada jalan keluar.

Ini semakin menarik, begitu yang dipikirkan Nomura.

Wanita yang tidak Nomura ingat namanya berteriak ketika Nomura membawa palu besar. Menggeretnya hingga menimbulkan suara yang membuat ngilu.

Teriakan wanita itu terus terdengar hingga suaranya serak. Dia terus meminta belas kasihan agar dia tidak berakhir menjadi mayat. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, wanita itu berharap dia akan melihat hari esok, bercanda dengan teman-temannya. Bahkan dia akan sering menghubungi orang tuanya. Tetapi ketika Nomura mengangkat palunya, wanita itu menyadari bahwa harapan hidupnya nol besar.

"A-aku m-m-mohon," suaranya terdengar menyayat hati tetapi Nomura tak merasa kasihan sedikitpun.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu." Nomura memerangkap mata wanita itu dengan matanya sambil mengayunkan palu besar ke wajah wanita.

Hantaman palu pada wajah wanita itu membuat kursi yang terikat dengan tubuhnya terjatuh ke belakang. Nomura menghantamnya lagi hingga darah segar keluar dari celah-celah wajah yang hancur. Harapan hidup wanita itu sudah diambang batas. Tubuhnya mengeliat hebat, napasnya memburu, mencari celah untuk oksigen memenuhi pasokan jantungnya. Tetapi pada akhirnya wanita itu menyerah.

Dalam detik-detik kematian wanita itu, Nomura melepaskan tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya. Kedua tangan itu terkulai ke sisi tubuhnya. Satu sentuhan akhir akan menutup pertunjukannya malam ini. Nomura mengambil pisau dan mengiris leher wanita itu dengan sekali iris. Darah keluar dari sana dengan deras. Seperti air terjun yang jatuh ke dasar. Sesudahnya wanita itu merasakan tubuhnya melemas seiring segalanya menjadi gelap dan tenang. Darah sudah mengenangi tubuh wanita itu.

Nomura melepaskan topengnya setelah dia mematikan kameranya. Dia tersenyum melihat karyanya. Kini dia harus membereskan semua kesenangannya hingga satu ketukan halus terdengar dari pintu.

"Masuk, tidak ku kunci." Seru Nomura.

Nomura terlihat senang ketika dia tahu siapa yang berada dibalik pintu itu.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya seorang pria yang hanya memperlihatkan kepalanya dari balik pintu masuk ruangan ini.

Nomura mengangguk.

"Sudah. Tinggal membereskan semua ini." Nomura menunjukkan kepala wanita yang sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya. "Kau mau pergi?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu untuk makan malam. Kau sudah lama di sini, dan kalau aku tidak ingatkan kau akan terus di sini." Nomura melihat pria itu merengut.

"Ah, aku lupa ini sudah malam." Nomura membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Bayu—pria yang merengut itu kini membuka pintu ruangan dengan lebar. Tidak masuk ke dalam. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kau selalu lupa waktu kalau bermain. Aku menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu. Aku berikan waktu tiga puluh menit untuk menyelesaikannya termasuk mandi. Aku tidak mau satu ruangan denganmu kalau kau masih tercium amis." Ucap Bayu dengan penuh penekanan, dan peringatan. "Jangan telat! Aku membencinya." Setelah itu, Bayu segera menutup pintunya dan meninggalkan Nomura menyelesaikan mainannya.

Sepeninggalan Bayu, Nomura segera mengambil plastik sampah, dan berbicara pada kepala wanita itu.

"Lihat pria tadi. Dia adalah orang memahamiku sepenuhnya. Jadi maaf, kencan kita tidak bisa dilanjutkan." Ucap Nomura pada kepala yang berada pada tangannya. "Kita buat cepat ya. Aku tidak ingin Bayu menunggu. Dia sangat mengerikan kalau marah." Kemudian kepala itu dia lempar begitu saja, beserta tubuh utuhnya.

Nomura segera membawa plastik itu ke belakang rumah, melemparkannya ke dalam lubang yang telah dia siapkan, menuangkan bensin dan membakarnya. Ketika tak ada sisa dari mayat wanita itu, Nomura bergegas membersihkan diri, dan setelahnya menuju ruang makan—tempat Bayu menunggunya.

.

.

Nomura tersenyum ketika melihat Bayu yang sedang menuangkan sup ayam ke dalam mangkok. Dia mendekati Bayu dan memeluknya erat dari belakang. Dia letakkan dagunya pada bahu Bayu, lalu mendekatkan pipinya pada pipi Bayu.

"No-nomura, apa yang kau lakukan?" agak gugup ketika Nomura dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya. Rona merah menghiasi wajah Bayu.

"Memelukmu." Jawaban Nomura sukses membuat wajah Bayu semakin memerah.

Sentuhan dan kehangatan yang diberikan Nomura membuat Bayu begitu nyaman. Nomura telah memberikan kenyamanan dan kebahagian pada hidupnya.

Nomura telah menyelamatkan dirinya dari kesalahan di masa lalu. Di mana dirinya hidup dalam kesia-siaan dan kebencian dari orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

Bayu telah terselamatkan.

Bayu tidak peduli kalau Nomura adalah psikopat gila. Karena dirinya sama gilanya dengan Nomura.

Di saat Bayu melayang dalam pikirannya, tangan Nomura semakin mengeratkan pelukan di pinggangnya dan mencium tengkuknya. Bayu memejamkan matanya, membiarkan segala sensasi mengaliri pada kulitnya. Dengan senang hati Bayu membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam pesona Nomura di belakangnya.

Bayu tidak bisa meredam godaan itu.

Tangan Nomura mengelus perut Bayu, kemudian naik semakin ke atas dan menyentuh dada Bayu. Serangan mendadak Nomura, membuat Bayu mendorong pria itu. Jika Nomura sudah memegang dadanya, maka dirinya akan segera berakhir telanjang dan mereka akan bermain seharian.

Untuk saat ini, Bayu menolaknya. Sudah cukup permainan panas mereka semalam. Permainan panas yang disaksikan wanita yang baru Nomura bakar tubuhnya. Belum lagi, lubang pantatnya masih nyeri. Kalau Bayu tidak menahannya, Nomura akan lepas kendali dan membuat tubuhnya polos—tanpa sehelai benang pun. Bermain hingga Bayu tak sanggup terbangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Lepaskan atau pisau ini akan memotong tanganmu." Bayu segera mengambil pisau dan menaruhnya di jari Nomura.

Melihat peringatan Bayu yang tak main-main, Nomura segera melepaskan pelukannya dan mendengus sebal. Padahal Nomura ingin melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang semalam. Tetap peringatan Bayu tidak main sehingga dia memutuskan duduk di kursi.

"Tidak bisa kita lanjutkan kegiatan yang semalam?" tanya Nomura seraya memegang pantat Bayu dengan sengaja.

"Tidak!" Dengan keras Bayu menolaknya.

Semuanya sudah selesai. Tak ada jatah hari ini. Nomura merengut. Terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Dari kemarin aku belum makan, dan sekarang aku lapar. Apa kau tidak lapar sama sekali?" tanya Bayu dengan protes di dalam suaranya.

" _Kan_ , aku mendapatkan asupan makanan darimu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lapar?" Jawaban Nomura membuat Bayu memukul kepala Nomura pelan.

Tidak ada yang berani memukul kepala Nomura terkecuali Bayu.

Nomura memegang kepalanya, dan pura-pura mengadu kesakitan.

"Bagaimana kalau otakku nanti bermasalah?" tanya Nomura dengan memasang wajah memelas.

"Dasar gila!" Bayu menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Nomura.

"Aku gila karenamu." Goda Nomura yang sukses membuat pipi Bayu kembali memerah.

Bayu segera mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak bertatapan langsung dengan mata Nomura. Bisa-bisa dia meleleh di tempatnya.

Bayu segera menarik kursinya, dan meletakkan sup buatannya di hadapan Nomura.

"Jadi hari ini kau pulang malam lagi?" tanya Bayu yang sudah menetralkan debaran jantungnya akibat godaan Nomura tadi.

"Hm, ya. Ada rapat mendadak dengan pemimpin perusahaan. Kau ingin aku bawakan apa?" Tanya Nomura sambil menyuapi mulutnya dengan sup ayam. "Ini sangat enak." Puji Nomura di sela-sela menunggu jawaban Bayu atas pertanyaan.

"Terima kasih, aku kira aku akan gagal." Bayu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Pujian Nomura membuatnya sedikir melayang.

Nomura tersenyum "Jadi kau ingin aku bawakan apa?" Nomura mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya.

Bayu menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin kau segera pulang. Jangan bawa wanita lagi. Aku malas mendengar teriakan mereka. Terlalu berisik."

Nomura menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau kau yang berteriak? Suaramu sangat merdu kalau berteriak. Apalagi saat kau mendesah." Dengan usil Nomura memegang pantat Bayu, menggoda pria yang menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Bayu menepis kasar tangan Nomura. "Tidak, aku harus pergi. Aku mendapatkan panggilan kerja di salah satu kantor berita."

"Kau yakin ingin bekerja?" Tanya Nomura dengan serius. Mendadak dia menjadi agak sedikit tegang.

Bukan apa-apa, jika Bayu ingin bekerja. Hanya saja, dia tidak ingin semua orang memerhatikan yang sudah jadi miliknya. Bayu adalah hal yang berharga baginya dan jika ada yang seseorang yang merebutnya maka Nomura tidak akan tinggal diam.

Pilihan ini sangat berat baginya. Tetapi kalau dia melarangnya, maka dia akan menjadi sangat egois. Belum lagi sebelum Bayu ikut dengan Nomura, pria itu adalah wartawan yang sering berpergian. Sehingga kalau Bayu hanya tinggal di rumah maka Bayu akan menjadi sangat tidak nyaman.

Bayu mengangguk. "Ya, tidak mungkin aku hanya diam berdiri di rumah. Aku juga ingin melihat tempat yang akan kutinggali selama sisa hidupku."

Tepat sasaran. Sama seperti yang Nomura pikirkan barusan. Bayu tidak bisa hanya diam di rumah.

"Bagaimana?" Bayu menggerakkan lengan Nomura ketika dia mendapati Nomura terlamun.

Nomura segera menoleh, dan mengenggam tangan Bayu.

"Tentu saja, apa pun untukmu." Nomura tersenyum.

Bayu tersipu malu saat Nomura mengumandangkan kata-kata manis padanya. Sambil mereka mengisi tenaga, Nomura selalu menggoda dengan tangan yang terus menggerayangi tubuh Bayu hingga mereka berdua menyelesaikan santapannya.

.

.

Nomura dan Bayu berada di dalam mobil Nomura yang melaju dengan cepat. Mobil Nomura menyalip mobil-mobil yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Selama dalam mobil, Bayu hanya diam, mendengarkan alunan musik dari radio mobil. Sedangkan Nomura fokus dengan jalanan dihadapannya hingga mereka tiba di tujuan. Sebelum Bayu keluar, Nomura membawa Bayu untuk satu ciuman.

Nomura mencium lembut bibir Bayu. Ciuman yang bermula lembutkini berubah menjadi ciuman panas ketika lidah Nomura mulai menerobos ke dalam bibir Bayu.

Sinyal bahaya terlihat jelas saat tangan Nomura mulai meraba-rabanya.

"Sudah, sana kau pergi. Sampai nanti." Bayu mendorong tubuh Nomura agar menjauh. Bayu tidak ingin mengambil resiko kalau nantinya mereka akan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di mobil.

Nomura terkekeh pelan, kemudian mencium pipi Bayu dan membiarkan Bayu keluar dari mobilnya.

Betapa Nomura dan Bayu saling mencintai, dan saling memiliki satu sama lain. Tak akan ada yang berani orang menghancurkan hubungan mereka. Karena mereka adalah iblis berkedok manusia.

Jika ada seseorang yang mendekati salah satu dari mereka, maka yang satunya akan menyiksamu hingga titik darah penghabisan.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Jakarta, 29/11/2016, 22:54**


End file.
